A conventional feeding device for feeding cylindrical pieces into a CNC lathe is shown in FIG. 4 and generally includes a base 6 on which a rail 61 is connected and the rail 61 has a fixed length and a feeding unit (not shown) and a pushing unit 62 are located on two sides of the rail 61. A guide member 63 is located between the rail 61 and the base 6 so that the feeding device can be slidable on the base 6 when needed. The feeding unit 62 are located corresponding to the main shaft of the lathe and the cylindrical pieces are fed into the CNC lathe and clamped by chucks so as to be machined by the lathe. There is only a small gap defined between feeding hole of the main shaft and the feeding unit 62 so that when in maintenance, the bolts 64 have to be loosened to let the feeding unit 62 be slidable on the guide member 63. By this way, the maintainers have sufficient space to maintain the feeding device. This is a time-consuming task and requires a large space to maintain the feeding device.
The present invention intends to provide a feeding device wherein the pushing member can be pivotable along a curve slots in the connection member so that the maintainers can easily access the pushing member when in maintenance.